everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Takejiro
Daniel Takejiro is a 2019-introduced character and all-around character. He’s a cunning, mischievous, competitive, and athletic jerk. He never wastes a bit of his time, whether it’s a club, a sport, or graffiti, he spends every second making a memory of himself at Ever After, a legacy if you will. Might it be because he wants his story to be big and flavorful? Daniel is qualified for many options, too many options would a normal student believe. But Daniel isn’t normal, he’s controlled by the fear of failure. Passing the halls, you can hear the sound of his feet skipping across the halls, boo’s included. Character Personality Daniel is rude, and despite his vocabulary, very childish. He likes to cause mischief around the halls of Ever After. But despite all this he’s still human. Daniel won’t admit it but he has a non-committal problem, maybe because of how childish he is. He might act all distant and of the belief that two’s-a-crowd but he easily gets lonely and wishes he were more friendly, but people wouldn’t believe that. So Daniel goes from class to class, belittling others and winning most things that come his way, but despite all this chatter, feels like an outcast. Paranoia is a big problem for Daniel, he doesn’t know what to do to be nice with people, so instead of no reputiation he’s made a bad one. Though not seeming like it, he’d never insult someone behind their back, and if they heard someone they’d repeat it to the person’s face. He believes that it’s better to know someone hates you than to be aloof and innocent. He doesn’t really believe in destiny, whether it’s love or just straight up privilege. He believes those should show that they deserve it, but he’s also very self-critical and doesn’t see himself as good enough to be anything like a famous artist. When Daniel gets called things like “jerk” or “monster” it hits him hard, even if it seems like he absorbs off the words, they really hurt him. He doesn’t want anybody to know that because he himself thinks he’s too weak and is even hypocritical of himself, thinking he’s too weak even when he hides the hurt he feels. If Daniel actually had friends, he’d be very protective of them. Having a bad reputation, he’d use it to his advantage to protect the person at all costs. Hobbies Whoo, ok. Singing, Dancing, Painting, Studying, Drawing, Piano Playing, Animal Nurturing, Bird Calling, Spell Casting, Debating, Ranting and Photography. woah. Origin of Name Daniel Daniel is one of a kind dreamer that will make an instant impression on you. He has a great fashion sense - he always rocks his high top Vans sneakers, camo details, denim jacket and MA brand which the world will hear about soon enough. He is a true hustler at heart who builds his life the way he wants to live it and does not conform to societal pressure followed by majority. Daniel is very active in the community and he truly values his close friendships. He always sports the biggest smile, rocks peace sign like no one else and he likes to start his Instagram stories with: "Alright!" He is well-known for his banana elevator selfies, recently resumed runs and the frequent use of nerd emojis. -Urban Dictionary Dan (Nickname) the actual ray of sunshine. also a cute egg. -Urban Dictionary Takejiro You are an original! Independent and courageous, you are a creative achiever and a strong individual. Your path will take you down the road to independence, and you'll learn the benefits of being self-sufficient. Your first lesson is to learn to stand comfortably on your own two feet without leaning on other people. Once you learn this lesson, you will move to the next level of this life path number: leadership. You are a born leader, and you will have many opportunities to demonstrate this ability in life. Your strong pioneering spirit, courage and determination will serve you well along this road. You will be successful in any career field that allows you to utilize your unique ideas and pioneering spirit! -My Baby Name Appearance Daniel is of average height as a 16-year-old and is fairly buff compared to others. He sports a bandana around his neck and golden ribbons in his hair with his skin a little pale. His eyes gleam with mischief and a slight glow. Little tufts of hair seem like makeshift ears and he wears a button up white shirt with suspenders, he holds around his a scarf that only covers a line of his back and has two straps hanging from his waist to carry his goodies. He has on practical rain boots for muddy activities and getting messy a whole bunch of other ways. Fairytale – The Boy Who Drew Cats How the Story Goes The son of a farmer spends all their time drawing cats, so the farmer believes their son isn’t fit enough to be a farmer. The farmer sends his son to a temple to study with a priest, but never studies and kept drawing cats. The priest doesn’t see any good in him and sends him back to be an artist. The boy is embarrassed and decides not to go back to his father’s farm, instead finding shelter in an abandoned temple because of a Goblin-Rat. The boy stayed there and drew cats on the walls, remembering something the priest told him and climbing into a cabinet to sleep. Allnight he heard screams of pain, when he woke up he saw the Goblin-Rat dead on the floor. He found out that the cats he drew had blood on their mouths... He is seen as a hero and becomes a professional artist. How does Daniel come into it? After this, the Boy now a professional artist marries a farmer woman. The farmer bares the Boy two children and she expects them to grow up strong farmers, continuing the whole cycle. Daniel’s destiny is to ignore all this work and constantly draw cats instead, killing a goblin-rat with drawn cats himself. He must marry a farmer so that the cycle can continue as needed. Why not Ciel? Well Ciel was deemed to athletic to be able to continue the cycle as needed, so they went with Daniel. Relationships Family Ciel Takejiro- Daniel’s older brother and graduate of Ever After, Daniel gets annoyed whenever Ciel comes by and tries to be nice him. Ciel really loves his little brother but it could be seen that Daniel is jealous that Ciel has everything worked out in his life already. Ciel is in a famous boyband and likes to tease Daniel for being a ‘try-hard.’ Friends None yet. ??? For people who don’t have an exact relationship with Daniel. Anthony Faeritas - He seems annoying to Daniel simply because of how moralful he is, but in reality, the two have a lot in common and Daniel knows it but denies it. Pet Daniel has two cats, Lord and Lady Tubbers, who are both noticeably obese, but Daniel keeps feeding them anyway. Daniel loves them both extremely much and they boy seem to love eachother, are baby tubbs on the way? Romance Nobody! So far Daniel has yet to have any interaction with someone he’d like. Enemies Parker Douze - Daniel considers him extremely annoying and at the complete other side of the description “childish” than himself. Outfits You can use this section to describe motifs, colours, and themes common in their clothing, if you wish. Most people insert a table or subheadings for each outfit in this section. Trivia * Daniel is Gay. * He doodles cats on tests. * He excels in sports but sucks at wooing people he actually likes and music. * Daniel is 5”8’ * Daniel’s cats are named after Lord and Lady Tubbington from Glee. * He has an obssesion with shipping lesbians, I don’t know why! Who cares what he does as a past time? * Daniel knits. Yes. * His arm can rotate 360 degrees, he uses this ability to freak people out. Quotes “What the hex just shut up!” ”I’ve had it here with you bafoons.” “Holy spell bless me from this cursed land.” ”Can I just... draw cats all around his dorm? Can he just like... die?” Gallery Category:Gay Category:Roybels Category:Japanese Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LGBTA+ Category:Commoners Category:The Boy Who Drew Cats